From the Files of Dr Lance Sweets
by DaLiza
Summary: Booth and Brennan are alone in Sweets' office, and the doctor's file on our favorite crime fighting duo just happens to be on his desk. One shot.


**AN: I forgot to thank her last time, so double thanks to my brilliant beta CalleighAryn for her suggestions and support!**

XXXXXXXXXX

"If he's not here within five minutes, I say we get out of here," Booth said as he and Brennan sat on the couch across from Sweets' empty chair. "We've got better things to do than to wait around for the kid to psychoanalyze us."

"Agreed, but we've missed our last two sessions," Brennan reminded him. "I promised him we would make this one."

"And we've held up our end of the deal. If he can't be bothered to show up, then that's his problem." He leaned close to her. "How about we go to the diner and get some nice steaming hot cof--"

Brennan's chirping phone cut him off. She took it out of her coat pocket and read the received text message. "It's from Sweets. He said he's sorry he's running late and he'll be here in a few minutes. He must have gotten stuck in traffic."

"Or maybe he was with Daisy and lost track of time," he grumbled.

Brennan stared at him for a few moments. "You seem upset about that."

"I'm not upset, I'm--hey, you're trying to be Sweets!" He said with a laugh. "I thought you hated psychology."

"I prefer more concrete sciences, but I'll admit that psychology can be a useful tool for extracting information from the living. Do you dislike Daisy?"

"No, she reminds me of you."

Brennan was horrified. "Am I that annoying to my colleagues?"

"No, no," he rushed to assure her. "Don't worry, Bones, we all like being around you. I just mean that you're both smart, ambitious, and dedicated to your work."

"Oh." She smiled at Booth's praise. "So then you disapprove of her relationship with Sweets?"

"No, they seem good for each other. Sweets is lucky; not every guy gets to be with the woman he wants. I'm happy for him." He gave his partner a forced smile.

Brennan didn't buy it. "You don't sound happy," she said with her usual bluntness. "Perhaps you're envious. When was the last time you were in a sexual relationship?"

Booth's sweat glands went into overdrive. "I'd…uh… rather not discuss that."

"But I discuss my sex life with you. I thought partners were supposed to share things."

Her hurt expression cut him to the bone. "You're right, Bones. Partners should share things."

"So share."

He took a long, deep breath, trying to gather his courage…and stall. "Sure. Okay. The last time I was in a sexual relationship was…well, it's been a while."

"How long is a while?" She asked earnestly.

Booth blushed under her piercing gaze. "Well…it's been…uh…some…a few…hey, what's that?" In an act of desperation he grabbed a file off of Sweets' desk. His eyes widened when he saw the names on it. "This is Sweets' file on us." He looked down the hall for any sign of Sweets, then turned back to Brennan to whisper to her. "Let's read it."

"We can't read Sweets' files! They're confidential."

"But it's _our_ file, Bones! Aren't you curious to see what he has to say about us?"

"Yes…but he should be here any minute."

"You can keep an eye out for Sweets. Tell me the second you see him coming and I'll put the file back on his desk. Alright?"

She smiled at the look of childlike mischief in his eyes. "Alright."

"Here we go," he announced, opening the file as Brennan moved to the doorway. "Okay. I'm seeing a bunch of pages with computerized charts and graphs; I think they're the results of that test he made us take." One chart in particular grabbed his eye. "Hey, we got a 93% on the compatibility scale. We got an A, Bones!"

Brennan laughed at his enthusiasm. "Of course we did."

He continued to flip through the pages. "There's also notes he took after each of our sessions. Lots and lots of--" He stopped flipping and started reading when he saw the word "love" in big letters.

_Today Booth looked right at Dr. B and told her there was someone out there for everyone. It's never been more obvious that he's completely in LOVE with her. She tries to cut off her emotions because of her abandonment issues, but her devastation at his 'death' proved she feels the same way. The looks these two share, the constant touching, the way they stand so close, sit so close, defend and protect one another--every day they show their affection, yet they refuse to acknowledge it. Why? They would probably say that it's because they work together, but I believe it's because they're both afraid of losing their best friend. I really don't think they have anything to fear on that account; their relationship is that rare union of souls the poets and romantics dream about._

"I didn't realize Sweets was such a flowery writer," Brennan said from her position directly behind Booth's shoulder.

Booth jumped at the sound of her voice. "Bones! You're supposed to be looking out for Sweets!"

"I was, but then you stopped talking in the middle of a sentence so I wanted to see what had you so engrossed."

Booth placed the file back on Sweets' desk. "So you…uh…read that whole thing over my shoulder?"

"Yes. Is Sweets right about you being in love with me?"

She didn't sound repulsed by the idea, so he dared to stroke her cheek. "He may be twelve, but he's a very perceptive twelve year old. Is he right that you love me too?"

She had never heard her strong, alpha male partner sound so vulnerable, so she flashed him a warm smile. "As you said, he's very perceptive. He was also correct about my being afraid that I would lose you if we entered into a romantic relationship…but I don't want to be afraid anymore, Booth."

"Neither do I." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. "It's been more than five minutes. What do you say we get out of here and get that cup of coffee?"

"I have coffee in my apartment," she suggested, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Booth's heart raced as he took her hand in his. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan?" Sweets asked Dr. Summers, who had the office next door to his, after finding his own office empty. "Were they here?"

"Yeah. I saw them leave your office about five minutes ago."

"Oh. Did they seem upset that I was late?"

Dr. Summers laughed. "No, they _definitely_ weren't upset. They were holding hands and giggling like teenagers. I'd never seen them like that before; I wonder what happened to change things between them."

"Hopefully I'll get to find out later. Thanks a lot." Sweets returned to his office and headed straight for the file on his desk, grinning when he saw that the grain of sand he had meticulously placed on the file's cover was gone.

_I knew they'd read it!_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
